Tell Me (colaboración)
Según un CD de demos que circula por Internet está canción es un "descarte" del álbum True Blue. Realmente es la versión extendida del tema en la cual se incluye los coros de Madonna. Está canción aparece en el álbum de Nick Kamen: Us (1988), el cual fue produccido por Patrick Leonard. La única participación que hace Madonna sobre este sencillo está en los coros. La canción fue un éxito en Italia. Videos 'Supuesto demo' thumb|left|314px Este es el supuesto demo del álbum True Blue, en el cual se escuchan sólo los coros de Madonna. Realmente la canción se oye como un descarte de True Blue, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que fue escrita y compuesta en 1988 y, por otra parte, el parecido se encuentra en que está produccida por Patrick Leonard, productor también de True Blue. 'Versión Oficial + Video' thumb|300px|right Video oficial de la canción, en la cual están como protagonistas Nick Kamen y la modelo Tatjana Patitz. 'Versión Extendida' thumb|300px|left Está es la versión extendida en dónde sacaron el supuesto demo y en el cual perfectamente se puede escuchar la voz de Madonna en el estribillo, y luego en los coros del minuto 4:33. Letra En inglés The word is out on the street tonight They say you come as a force of light Well i know my chances look rather slim But i will try and take you in I see you floating past my door Come on inside baby it's all right Believe me i've fell for you Each time you move i fall over If you could stay one night You would save my life Won't you say so and tell me tell me Maybe then you'll see what you mean to me Then you'll say so and tell me A friend of mine said i must be crazy Imagine me lying next to you Well listen girl i've got all the answers Standing right in front of you No one can stop me from trying I've got the pace to keep up with you You've always been my desire So let's make a promise that we'll see through If you could stay one night You would save my life Won't you say so and tell me tell me Maybe then you'll see what you mean to me Then you'll say so and tell me If you could stay one night You would save my life Won't you say so and tell me tell me Maybe then you'll see what you mean to me Then you'll say so and tell me Forgive me for saying your name Well you never even explained No one can stop me from trying I've got the pace to keep up with you You've always been my desire So let's make a promise that we'll see through If you could stay one night You would save my life Won't you say so and tell me tell me Maybe then you'll see what you mean to me Then you'll say so and tell me If you could stay one night You would save my life Won't you say so and tell me tell me Maybe then you'll see what you mean to me Then you'll say so and tell me En español La palabra estáen la calle esta noche Dicen que vienen como una fuerza de la luz Bien sé que mis posibilidades parecen delgados Pero voy a intentar y te lleve en Te veo flotando delante de mi puerta Vamos nena dentro de todo está bien Créeme que he enamoré de ti Cada vez que mueves caigo más Si usted pudiera quedarse una noche Se podría salvar mi vida No quiere decir eso y dime dime Tal vez entonces verás lo que significas para mí Entonces usted lo dice y me dice Un amigo mío me dijo que debía estar loco Imagínese mi mentira a tu lado Bueno escuchar chica que tengo todas las respuestas De pie derecho delante de usted Nadie puede dejar de intentarlo Tengo el ritmo para mantenerse en contacto contigo Siempre has sido mi deseo Asíque vamos a hacer una promesa de que vamos a ver a través de Si usted pudiera quedarse una noche Se podría salvar mi vida No quiere decir eso y dime dime Tal vez entonces verás lo que significas para mí Entonces usted lo dice y me dice Si usted pudiera quedarse una noche Se podría salvar mi vida No quiere decir eso y dime dime Tal vez entonces verás lo que significas para mí Entonces usted lo dice y me dice Perdóname por decir su nombre Bueno, no puede incluso explicar Nadie puede dejar de intentarlo Tengo el ritmo para mantenerse en contacto contigo Siempre has sido mi deseo Asíque vamos a hacer una promesa de que vamos a ver a través de Si usted pudiera quedarse una noche Se podría salvar mi vida No quiere decir eso y dime dime Tal vez entonces verás lo que significas para mí Entonces usted lo dice y me dice Si usted pudiera quedarse una noche Se podría salvar mi vida No quiere decir eso y dime dime Tal vez entonces verás lo que significas para mí Entonces usted lo dice y me dice Category:Colaboraciones Category:Polemicas Category:Material Inédito